A Pirates Best Treasure
by OnceUponAWaywardSon
Summary: Captain Hook AU. Hook wins Una after her fiance gambles her away and soon he wins her heart. But before they have their happy ending they must battle an evil King. ***Please note that this story does not follow the show! I use some of the characters and there may be some similarities but that's it.***
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Where is she Smee?" Hook shouted at his first mate.

"Ssshe ssaid" Smee studdered to his captain, "ssshe ddidn't see that because she was on a ship with smelly pirates that she too had smell like one and walked off."

"She had a sword cap," One of the other crew members chimed in, "and knew how to use it."

"Bloody hell!" Hook was pissed. "So you just let her walk off the bloody ship!" Hook looked around the island with his scope and saw some waterfalls in the distance. "I think I know where she's at."

With that Hook left the Jolly Roger to find his reward. He had won the young lady in a game of cards. Her fiance was quite the gambler and gambled her away. As he walked to the falls he thought, how could anyone do that to the person that they loved. He wasn't going to take her but she was willing to pay the debt and he wasn't going to say no to a pretty woman. He reached the falls in no time and looked around for her. He panicked when he didn't see her right away. Then he saw her under the falls washing her hair. Hook's eyes started downwards. "Bloody branch," he said to himself as he walked closer to her.

Una noticed Hook walking towards her as she stepped out from the falls. She had covered herself with a large cloth. "You found me."

Hook smirked, "I wasn't going to just let my property run off and get consumed by this place." Hook waved his hook around as he stared at her. She stepped behind a bush to get dressed.

"Did you think I would just run off?"

"Were you coming back?" Hook answered her questioned with a question.

She smiled at him from behind the bush, "I guess we'll never know." She walked from behind the bush wearing tight red leather pants and a white cutlass blouse. She carried in her hands black boots and a bright red belt. She sat on a boulder to put on her boots. "What?"

"Where did you get those clothes?" Hook asked. She looked like a pirate. A beautiful, stunning pirate.

"The last time we stopped at a market. I bought some new clothes." She stood up and wrapped the belt around her slim waist. She looked up at him. "A little help," she asked as she turned for him to tie it.

"You have no money," he said as he fumbled with her belt. Bloody hook, he thought to himself.

She turned and looked at him. "I sold something of mine." She grabbed her red leather coat that looked similar to Hooks but more feminine.

Hook grabbed it from her and helped it on her. "You sold your ring."

She shrugged on her coat and turned to face him, "Yes. Even if he came for me the wedding would be off." She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes. He was devilishly handsome for a pirate.

"How was your cold shower lass?" Hook asked as they walked back to the ship. She smelled wonderful he thought to himself.

"Actually it's not cold at all," she walked over to the river that the waterfall fell into. "See," she put her hand into the water. Hook followed suit. He gave her a quizzical look. She smiled, "There's a lava bed under the lake at the top of the falls. So it makes the water warm."

Hook stood up and saw a beautiful rose bush. He picked a rose and handed it to Una. "An extraordinary flower for an extraordinary lady."

She smiled and took the rose. "Such a gentlemen."

Hook smiled a crooked smile and raised an eyebrow, "I'm always a gentlemen." He bowed to her.

She had noticed that he was staring at her as they walked back to his ship.

"What?" She smiled.

He smirked again. "You look bloody fine as a pirate." He looked her up and down and cocked up an eyebrow. "We should give you a proper pirate name."

She smiled at the handsome pirate. She may have only been on his ship for a month but it has already seemed like years. "What did you have in mind?"

Hook watched as Una put the rose in her beautiful black hair. "Red Jessica."

She gave him a quizzical look, "That doesn't sound like a pirate name."

"But I fancy the name," Hook said.

She smiled at him warmly and nodded. "Then Red Jessica it is."

They made their way back to the Jolly Roger and boarded the ship. The crew kept their silence as Hook gave out his orders to set sail with Red Jessica by his side at the helm.

Later that night Red Jessica stood at the bow of the ship looking out at the night sky.

She heard footsteps behind her. "Enjoying the view love?" Hook asked.

She turned to him and she noticed he had a plate of what looked like food. She smiled and just took the bread. "Yes, I almost forgot how lovely it is to sail in the open sea," she smiled but he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Tell me love," he set the plate down, "how do you know so much about sailing and the land?" He waved his hook around.

She sat on a stack of ropes and let out a sigh. "My mum died when I was very young. My dad was a captain in the kings navy and he brought me with him. We had no other family that would take me. He taught me everything I know about sailing," she pulled off a piece of bread and popped it in her mouth. "When I turned 16 some of the crew started staring at me and my dad didn't like it. He spoke with the king and he let me stay at the castle but I had to earn my keep. I tended to the gardens and learned a lot from the grounds keeper"

"Where's your father now?" Hook asked.

She let out another deep sigh, "When I was 19, the king got word that my fathers ship was lost at sea." A single tear trailed down her cheek.

Hook caught it and wiped it away. "I'm sorry lass," was all he could say.

She gave him a sad smile and stood up. "Come,I want to show you something."

He followed her to his cabin where they both slept. He didn't trust his crew to be alone with her,as lonely as it could get out at sea.

She grabbed her satchel from the bed and pulled out some fruit. "I found this on the island we were at." She smiled a glorious smile as she peeled the orange and handed him a slice.

"What is it?" Hook asked as he examined it.

"An orange, it tastes divine," she smiled as she bit in to her piece. "All I've had to eat has been bread the last month. I found this and some other fruits on the island."

He smiled at her as he took a bite of the orange. "Mmm, it's sweet."

She smiled as they shared the orange.

Another month went by before the pulled into a new port. It was a very large town. Red Jessica walked around the market looking for food. She couldn't stand the cooks food on the ship. Hook had giving her a few gold pieces to spend as he took care of some business. As she walked around she notice a few people staring, even running off. Must be the pirate outfit, she said to herself. I should remember to wear something from my old life next time, she made a mental note. She bought a few things. When she was done she stopped at the tavern where Hook was doing business. She saw Hook sitting in the corner of the tavern. She walked to the bar and ordered a drink. She looked over at Hook and he gave her a wink and that wicked smirk. She blushed and took a sip of her drink. The past month Hook and her had grown very close. His eyes widen when a woman sat next to her.

"Don't fall for it," she slurred.

"I'm sorry?" Una looked at her confused.

"Killian," she pointed with her nose in Hooks' direction.

Not many people knew him by that name. Una looked at him and he had a worried look on his face.

"I knew him before he was Hook," she slurred. "Tore my heart right out he did. Ladies man..."

She continued to ramble on and Una slammed her drink and asked for another.

Hook made his way to the bar. "Milah, up to no good I see," he placed his hook around Una's waist.

Milah, Una thought to herself. She had heard some of the crew talk about her when Una first boarded the ship.

Another one, one of his crew complained. I hope she's better then that Milah, another said.*

"Please Killian! Your a womanizer! I love you! But you left me!"

"Come Red Jessica," Hook tugged at Una with his hook. "Don't listen to this batshat crazy woman."

Miliahs eyes widen. "He gave you a name!?"

Una looked her square in the eyes. "Yes, didn't he give you one?" She paused for an answer but Milah just stared at her with her mouth gaping open. "I don't know what happened between you two but give it up." Una paused. "You look like shat and ya smell bad. Maybe if you bathed and laid off the rum, you'd find another man."

Miliah looked at her still in shock and said nothing in return.

Hook smirked and put his hook on the small of Una's back and lead her out the door.

"Well done lass," Hook said and planted a kiss on her cheek.

Una was shocked by it and blushed a little.

A few weeks went by and Una was getting her bath ready. Killian had gotten an enchanted bucket that is always full of warm water just for her. Killian and his men were out on the town. She didnt realize that one stayed behind. As she got ready to get in her bath and the door swung open and Davey stood before her. He was a rather large man compared to her.

She let out a scream in surprise, "Davey what are you doing in here? Why aren't you out with the rest of the crew?" She questioned as she took a couple steps back and ran into Killians desk.

"Ah lass I've noticed the way you look at me," he oozed as he took a few steps towards her.

"You are insane if you think for one second that it was out of lust!" She squealed. "You know I belong to Hook. He will have you walk the plank if he new what you were up too." She was feeling around the desk behind her as she said this and found a dagger that she held behind her.

"Aye but he won't find out," he took a few more steps closer and Una swung the dagger and cut him acrossed his cheek. "Agh," he cupped his cheek as anger filled his eyes. "You'll bloody pay for that lass." He came at her quicker but before he could lay a hand on her there was a hook around his neck pulling him back.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing?" Hook said.

Davey's shocked expression mimicked Una's. She didn't see or hear Killian come in.

"The brig with you," Hook said as he lead Davey out of his cabin.

Una sat down on the bed trying to catch her breath. Hook returned. "Killian, I did nothing to provoke-"

Killian interrupted her by putting his fingers to her lips. "I was afraid that one day this would happen." He sat down next to her. "This is why a captain doesn't like women on his ship," he sighed.

Una looked over at him. "Shall I leave then?"

He gave her a bewildered look. "Why the bloody hell would you think that?"

He got up and began to pour more water in her bath.

"Because of what you just said," she looked confused.

"Come," he said as he held out his hand.

She took his hand and he led her to the bath. He untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. She didn't feel ashamed that she was completely naked in front of him. She stepped into the bath and she noticed that not once did he look at her. She smiled.

"I will be right out the door," he said looking at her when he knew he was far enough away he couldn't see anything.

She smiled, "Such a gentlemen."

"I am always a gentlemen," he winked as he shut the door.

When she was finished and dressed she peeked out the door. She saw all the men standing at attention. Killian paced down the line. "If I catch any one of you looking at or touching Red Jessica you will walk the bloody plank like Davey. She is with me and she is one of us. You will treat her with respect as a lady should be treated. Just because we are pirates doesn't mean we treat ladies like whores." He saw Una out of the corner of his eye. He held out his hand and she came out and took it. "She is my property and you know I don't share."

Later that night Una and Killian were in the cabin. Una laid on the bed and Killian laid on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't want me to leave?" Una asked as she sat up in bed.

Killian looked over at her. "Of course I don't want you to leave."

"Should I be worried about the rest of the crew?"

Killian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "You have nothing to worry about love. Lay down and get some sleep." He covered her up and softly kissed her on the forehead.

Before she knew it, it was morning. The sun shined through the portholes. She stretched and bumped something with her feet. She looked at the bottom of the bed and saw Killian asleep leaning up against the wall of the ship. She smiled and sat up next to him. She studied his features. She so badly wanted to kiss him. A wicked smile spread across her face. She leaned over and barely brushed her lips against his and he stirred awake.

"Mi lady! I hope you aren't doing anything naughty," he said with a wicked grin.

She blushed as she quickly sat back. "No, of course not. I'm a lady," she grinned.

A few days went by and Una again was wondering the market. This time in her normal clothes. The market went quiet. Una turned to see the king.

"Your majesty," she curtsied and bowed her head down.

"I know you young lady," the king said. "Una, I thought you to be married to one of my captains?"

She blushed, "Dear king, your beloved captain gambled me off to a pirate."

The king looked at her in shock, "and are you still in this pirates custody?" He asked looking around.

She smiled, "Yes."

"Then you shall come with me and rid yourself of this pirate and we will find you a more suitable husband," the king demanded.

"With all do respect your majesty, I am quite happy to be with the pirate." She didnt realize Hook was standing close by. "He may be a pirate but he is more of a gentleman then anyone you can marry me to."

The king gave her a concerned look. "I promised your father that I would take care of you. I don't think he would be very happy to see his only daughter in cohorts with a pirate." He nodded to his guard and the guard grabbed Una. "This is not a request."

"Your majesty...please..." she tried to pull herself out of the guards grip. She looked over and saw Hook and gave him a pleaded look. He smiled and winked at her. She just hoped that it meant he would try to get her back.

She sat looking around her old room. She found a beautiful heart shape ruby necklace with wings wrapped around the ruby that her father gave her. She smiled and began to cry as she put it on. It had been two days since the king had took her. With no sign of Killian to rescue her. She cried even more. She thought that they had a connection but maybe he's was just a selfish, womenizing, Captain Hook. Damned pirate, she thought to herself. She was startled out of her thoughts by a knock on her balcony door. She was on the third floor. She pushed the curtains back and saw Killian's handsome smiling face. She opened the door and flung herself at him.

He was pleasantly shocked by her actions. "Well it's about time love," he said as he embraced her back.

She pushed him back as her face grew warm. "The king will have your head for this."

"I really don't give a damn. Your my bloody property not his." He smirked. "You look bloody amazing love." She wore a dress that was more suitable for a lady of the Kings court. "But I brought your real clothes," he said as he threw a bag down filled with her pirate clothes. "An ordinary princess you can be but I prefer my pirate princess, if you please."

She smiled and grabbed the bag. As she finished getting dressed and Killian was helping her with her belt. She looked at the bed. "It's a shame that we should waste such a big bed." She turned to look at Killian who had a shocked expression on his face.

"Well love I'd say that you've been hanging out with to many bloody pirates." He moved closer to her and pulled her in close to him. She could feel his breath on her cheek. She was looking down and he took his hook ever so gently to her chin and lifted her face to meet his. "That's better. You do make a beautiful pirate." He pulled off one of his rings and put it on Unas finger. "Be my pirate princess and I will never let you down. I will always be there for you and protect you."

Una smiled, "yes" she whispered.

Killian smiled and leaned down and kissed her. She thought to herself, 'finally.' She was the first to pull away. "I should leave a note for the king."

Killian looked at her confused, "why?"

She looked at him. "Because..he means well, Killian. If I go missing he will have his Navy looking for you." She kissed his cheek. She began to write her note to the king. She finally finished and smiled to herself as she signed it. "Let's go."

"As you wish," Killian said and grabbed her hand.

Daylight was just breaking when they reached the ship. She looked up at the castle as they sailed out of port.

Killian walked up behind her, "You sure about this, love?"

She looked up at him with a reassuring smile, "As ever." She curled her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. "There's no where I would rather be." She rested her cheek on his chest.

"Aye, Red Jessica. I agree," he rested his cheek in her hair and smelled her in.

Meanwhile at the castle..the kings guard brought him the note he found in Una's room. The king gave the guard an annoyed look. He read the note:

_Your majesty,_

_I want to first say thank you for everything you have done for my father and I. I know you will not be happy to know that I have run off with the pirate whom won me in the bet but I love him. I know my father will be ok with it because he is an honorable man. Please don't come for us or you will have a fight on your hands._

_Una Jones_

The king looked up from the note, anger spread across his face. "Guards!" he shouted. "Send word to the captain that he is to come here immediately!"

As Hooks ship sailed off Una stood at the bow of the ship and shiver went down her spine. She quickly looked back at Killian as he steered the Jolly Roger out to sea. He winked at her and she forced a smile. She looked over at the castle and thought to herself this isn't over. She had a gut feeling the king will come after her.

**Please review and I will write more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"She was to be my bride!" The king yelled at his captain. "I want her returned to me at once!"

"Yes your majesty," Captain Liam said. " Do you know who the pirate is?"

"I am to believe it's your brother. He is the only pirate I know who would be brave enough to break into a castle and steal a woman."

Liam had a lump in his throat. "Am I to just retrieve the girl?"

"And take care of the pirate," the king said. "He may be your brother but you don't steal from me."

As they finished talking the kings son James walked in. "What is happening?"

"Hook has stolen my bride," the king answered in a annoyed tone. "I want you to join captain Liam and assure she is returned safely and that Hook is to receive his punishment."

"Of course," James would do anything to postpone his wedding to Abigail.

Liam sighed, "We leave at dawn," with that he bowed to them and took his leave."

David looked at the king, "Who is this girl?"

"Not that it's any of your concern but it's Una," the king answered.

"The grounds keeper girl? What makes you think she wants to marry you?" James said in disgust.

"Who said she wanted too? And I'd watch your tongue. You're not really a prince." The king walked away.

* * *

Una was laying in the middle of a field. She had her eyes closed soaking in the sunshine. It had been two months since they've been on land. It was nice to lay still for a change. She felt a shadow grow above her. She smiled with her eyes still closed. "Yes Killian."

Killian smiled, "How the bloody hell did you know it was me?"

She opened her eyes and blocked the sun with her hand. "Who else would it be?" She held out her hand, he took it and she pulled him down. Before he knew it he was sitting in the ground and she was straddling him.

He smiled wickedly. "Well my love, I'm happy to see you too."

She smiled and ran her fingers in his hair. He took his good hand and ran his fingers through her hair and grabbed a handful of it. Her breath hitched as he pulled her head back to expose her neck. He gently started leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles up her neck until he reached her mouth. He kissed her so passionately like his life depended on this one kiss. He pulled back and looked at her. His hook trailed down her neck and down to the opening of her blouse. She took in a sharp breath when she felt the cool metal in between her breasts. They embraced in another passionate kiss. Killian this time trying to take her shirt off.

She pushed his arms down. "Killian," she mumbled in between kisses. "No...not here."

"Mmm, trust me love no one is looking for us," he purred.

In one motion Killian had picked her up and laid her on the ground and he was on top of her. She let out a squeal.

"Killian!" She was shocked by his eagerness.

"Hmm, my love," he mumbled in between kissing her neck and slowly moving south.

He moved his hand over her breast and down her side. Using his hook in the top of her shirt he yanked her up off the ground. With his hand he pulled off her shirt setting her breasts free of the material. He laid her back down and fumbled to take his shirt off. Finally, free of his shirt he went back to kissing Una's neck moving ever so slowly to her breast. His right hand cupped her breast as he rubbed his fingers across her nipple making them perk up at his touch. The other breast was assaulted by his mouth. Una let out a moan when he nipped at it. She thrusted her hands in his hair as he headed south. He started to untie her pants and slowly removed her of them and her boots. He pulled up her leg and began to trail kisses from her ankle down to her inner thigh.

"Killian," she pleaded. She could feel his smile on her skin.

He continued his mission down the other leg. But this time he didn't stop at her thigh. He continued to there. She gasped as his tongue unleashes on her clitoris. Una wiggled under him.

"Still my love," Killian murmured breathing against her.

Una couldn't help it. "Killian...please," she begged.

Killian looked up at her, "What Una? Tell me what you want."He started to kiss her stomach.

She let out another moan. "I want you...inside me," she panted.

He gave his wicked grin, "As you wish."

He quickly removed his pants and was hovered over her. He slowly eased himself into her. She let out a satisfying moan. He gazed at her in triumph. He picked up his pace and she tilted her pelvis up and met him with every thrust. She felt her body quicken and her legs tighten.

"Yes my love," he said through gritted teeth in her ear.

His words was her undoing and she explodes around him.

He followed and his body collapses on hers. They lay like that until their breathing comes back to normal.

He lifts himself up on his elbows and runs his nose along hers.

"That was a surprise," Una said as she wrapped her legs around him.

"Aye my love it was," he smiled. "We better get back to the Jolly Roger before they send out a search team." He kissed her softly on the lips.

They returned to the Jolly Roger and Una excused herself to their cabin. Just as she walked away Smee ran up to Hook.

"Cccap," Smee was out of breath.

Hook turned to his first mate. "What is it Smee?"

"Iii just got word from Captain Jack that kkking George is looking for Red Jessica and you. He hhhhas sent your brother and the prince himself to find us."

Hook looked concerned as he looked back at his cabin. "Harden up and prepare to set sail mates!" Hook yelled as he stood in front of the helm.

Una emerged from the cabin and stood at Killian's side. "What's going on? Why are we leaving in such haste?"

"It seems your dear king has sent a hunting party for you Red Jessica."

"What?"

"He has sent my brother and the prince to come get you."

"James? He sent prince James?"

"Yes. Why?" Hook looked concerned.

"He is the best hunter there is in this realm. He will find us faster than we can run," she sighed and put her arm around Killian's.

"What are you not telling me Una?" Hook nodded for his first mate to take the helm. "Come," he led her to the cabin. He pulled out his flask of rum and took a drink.

Una sat on the bed and grabbed the flask from Killian. "I didn't tell you that King George planned to marry me.

"What?" Killian was surprised.

"He decided he would be the best man for me," she shed a single tear.

Killian caught it with his thumb. "My love I will not let you go without a fight. You are my life."

She looked away from him, "We will always be on the run Killian. He won't rest until I'm returned."

"What are you trying to say Una?" Killian stood right in front of her. He took her hand. "I will fight to the death for you."

"That's what I'm afraid of Killian. I would die if anything happened to you." Una fought back her tears.

"I would despair if I couldn't be with you," Killian said and kissed her hand.

"Killian, the king will have you hanged. Maybe if I agree to go he will spare your life." She let out a sigh and let go of his hand.

"Why don't we just run and then fight when we are found," Killian suggested. "I can't just let you turn yourself in to the king and be forced to marry him. I would rather die fighting for your freedom."

She smiled at him, "Where would we go?"

He smirked, " I have a few ideas."

* * *

"Captain, we have word that the Jolly Roger was spotted heading south yesterday morning."

"Thank you John," Liam nodded.

"Are you really going to kill your brother?" James asked Liam.

Liam let out a sigh. "You seem like a man I can trust." He paused. "I thought we would get the girl and tell Killian to leave and never come back."

"I'm not a fan of capturing the girl," James said. "I don't want my marriage either. So I can't blame her for running."

"What are we to do? We can't go against the kings orders," Liam said as he sat at his desk.

James shrugged.

* * *

The Jolly Roger made it to Pirate Cove. Una and Killian walked to the falls.

"How long do you think we could stay here?" Una asked as she sat down in the grass.

Killian sat behind her as she moved to sit in between his legs. She leaned back onto his chest. "I don't know love. I hope we can stay for awhile. The crew is searching for some place to hide the Jolly Roger."

Una turned to look at him and he wrapped his arms around her. "Behind the falls."

"What?" Killian looked up at the falls.

"The last time we were here I found a passageway on the side of the falls it lead into a huge cavern," Una stood up and grabbed Killians hook. "I'll show you."

He got up and followed her behind the bush where she would get dressed after she would shower. There were some vines in the way but she pushed them aside to show a skinny passageway. They walked through the passageway for about 100 feet and it opened into a huge cavern on the other side of the falls.

"If you can get the Jolly Roger down the river then we can hide her in here," she smiled. "We could live here for now. Up there is a huge cave that we could make our room," she tugged on his hook to show him.

He grinned at her. He loved that she wasn't scared to touch his hook. He looked around the cave. "This is bloody amazing love. This should work."

They managed to get the Jolly Roger down the river and behind the falls. The crew cheered in triumph. Red Jessica and Hook kissed to celebrate.

Later Una was looking around the forest for food. She heard a branch break and she turned quickly with her sword drawn. But she quickly let her guard down when she recognized the person behind her.

"Snow," she said as she walked over and hugged her.

"Una," Snow hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in hiding," Una said. "King George is wanting me for his bride."

Snow looked at Una closer. "Why do you look like a pirate?"

Una smiled, "Well that's a long story." She giggled.

"Hook?" Snow said in shock after Una told her all that has happened.

"Yes Hook," Una smiled.

"I hope all things said about me were good," Hook said as he walked out from the brush, surprising both women.

"Of course," Una said as she stood up to stand next to Killian.

"Who is this?" Killian asked Una.

"This is Snow. I've known her for a long time. She can be trusted," Una smiled up at Killian and he couldn't help but to smile back.

Snow smiled at both of them. "Well, I can see that you're in good hands. Who did the king send to look for you two?"

"My brother and prince James," Hook answered.

"Charming?" Snow was shocked.

"Who?" Una asked

"Umm, that's what I call him," Snow looked flustered.

Una looked at her confused and looked up at Killian, who also was confused.

"Well then I will leave you two ladies at it," Killian turned to Una and took her hand. "My love I will see you for dinner," he kissed her hand and took his leave nodding at Snow.

Snow looked at Una who glowed. "He's quite handsome."

"He's intense," Una beamed.

Later, Una was back with Killian and he was preparing her bath. She stood in only her robe.

"Come," Killian held out his hand.

She smiled and took his hand. He slowly untied her robe. He ran his hand slowly up leg. When he got close to there, her breathing hitched. He grinned wickedly.

"In,"he said. She was disappointed when he stopped but stepped in the tub and sat down. He poured some water over her head. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her. "I have business to attend to in town." Killian broke the silence.

"When do we leave?" Una asked her eyes still closed.

"Me and most of the crew leave in the morning," he answered.

Una opened her eyes and looked at him. "What?"

Killian stood up and grabbed her robe. "You are staying here with a with a few of my most trusted men." He tried to avoid her glare as she got out of the tub. "Una, my love, I can't risk you getting captured."

"Killian, what about you? What if you get captured? What am I to do then?"

He had kneeled before her to dry her off. She had rested her hand on his shoulder for balance as he dried one of her legs.

"Please Una, let's not argue," he said as he began to trail kisses over her stomach.

"When are to leave?" She asked again in a softer tone.

"First thing in the morn," he stood in front of her.

He slowly turned her around so her back was to his front. He gently dried her back and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. She tilted her head to give his easier access to her neck. She could almost hear his smile as he started to kiss her neck. He gently wrapped his hand around her waist and moved in upwards towards her breasts. He cupped one of them and began to gently twisted her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. It immediately perked up to his touch. She pushed her behind back into him. His leather coat was cold to her naked skin. She turned to face him and began to take off his coat, vest and shirt.

He smiled down at her. "Eager my love?"

She ran her hands across his chest. "Who knows what's going to happen tomorrow Kilian," she paused as a tear trickled down her cheek. He caught it with his thumb and quickly wiped it away. "This could be the last-"

He interrupted by putting his finger to her lips. "Nay love, don't."

He leaned down and kissed her. He ran his hand in her hair and pulled back on her hair. Una gasped as he began to nibble her neck. She busied herself trying to untie his pants. He kicked off his pants and removed his pants as they walked towards the bed. Una's legs bumped on the side of the bed and she stopped. He looked her naked body over and smiled.

"You are so beautiful, my love," he said and pushed her on the bed.

He grabs her by both ankles, quickly he jerks her legs apart and crawls onto the bed in between her legs. He trails kisses up her belly, his lips are hot on her cool skin. His slips into her navel and she lets out a moan. He lies beside her and his hand trails up from her hip, to her waist, and up to her breast. He cups her breast in one hand and rolls it under his palm, it rises to his touch. He blows very gently on it as his hands moves to the other breast. With his thumb he slowly rolls the end of her nipple, elongating it. She groans feeling the sweet sensation all the way to her groin. He rolls on top of her, resting on his elbows he runs his nose along hers. He slowly enters her, she moans as he does. He slowly moves in and out of her. She feels her legs tighten and she gets closer.

Kilian notices her tighten and her breathing quicken. "Yes, my love," He grunts in her ear. This is her undoing and she wraps her legs around him and gives in to her oragasm. "Una," he mumbles through gritted teeth as he succums to his. He collapsed on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him. They lay like that until their breathing becomes normal. He moved to lay next to her. She rolled into him to face his chest.

"Do you have to go?" she whispered.

He let out a sigh, "Yes, my love I do. I have business to attend to. I am a pirate and I need to collect my rewards."

Soon they were both asleep holding eachother. The next morning Una woke up and reached out for Kilian but he wasn't there. She got up and threw on her robe and ran out of the cave they used for their room. The Jolly Roger was gone, only a few members of Hook's crew remained. They looked up at her when she flung open the curtains at the entrance of the cave. She just stood there staring where the Jolly Roger should be sitting. She turned back to the room and sat on the bed. She then noticed a single rose sitting on a table next to their bed. She grabbed the rose and smelled it and a single tear ran down her cheek and for once since she has met Kilian this was the first time he wasn't there to catch it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hook and his crew were trying to figure out where to leave the Jolly Roger. They couldn't leave it at the docks, someone would recognize it. They found a little cove that they could use and the Jolly Roger would be covered by trees. Hook and a couple of his crew went to land to tend to Hook's business. Hook left Smee in charge while he was gone.

"Smee, I should be back in five hours. If I haven't returned by then, sail back to Red Jessica and hide her. She will fight you but you have to promise me Smee," he paused. "That you don't let her come for me."

"I..i..i promise C. ," Smee looked sad. "But how am I to k..k..keep her from c..c..coming for you?"

"Tell her I've run off if you have too, Smee," Hook said in a sad tone. "I can't risk her coming to rescue me and her getting caught herself."

In town Hook made it to the tavern unnoticed but he had a bad feeling about being there. He finished his business and was at the bar drinking.

A woman sat down beside him, "Killian."

He looked over at the woman, "Miliah," he looked back at his drink as he emptied the glass and asked the barkeep for another.

"Rumor has it that your brother and Prince James are looking for you and your precious Red Jessica," she said in a bitter tone.

He looked back at her, his eyes got wide. "Yes, the rumor is true."

"It would be a shame if someone told the guards that you were here," she said as she finished her drink.

"You wouldn't?"

"Maybe, unless..." she stopped and took his drink.

"Unless what?"

"Come back to me Killian," she begged as she got closer to his face. "Leave Red Jessica where she's at and we'll leave together." She turned to pull something out her satchel. She turned around to face him again holding out her hand. "I have a magic bean and people say it opens a portal to another realm called Neverland,"

Killian shook his head and began to stand up.

"Wait, you haven't heard the best part," she stood to block him from leaving. "You'll never grow old in Neverland. We could live there, forever," she paused again and searched his eyes but he didn't look at her. "Has this Red Jessica changed you so much that you don't even care for yourself anymore?"

He looked up at her with anger in his eyes, "She is all that matters to me now, her safety, her freedom. I love her Miliah and you're just going to have to bloody deal with that."

She looked down and almost whispered, "Then, I will tell the guards you are here." And she ran off before Hook could stop her.

"Mates! We need to go NOW!" He yelled and his mates and him ran out the tavern door. Hook saw out of the corner of his eye Milah running up to one of the kings guards. "Blast!" He yelled as he tried to rush to the forest before the guards saw him.

But, it was too late. "Hey you stop!" The guards start to run after Hook and his crew.

"We need to split up and meet back at the ship!" Hook yelled. The men agreed and went off in separate directions. Hook ran off by himself and one of the guards followed him. "Bloody hell," he mumbled as he tried to think of a way to lose him. He hid behind a tree and drew his cutlass and stood still as he waited for the guard to get closer. When he could feel the guards presence he stepped from behind the tree swinging,

As the two mens swords clang together, Hook realizes that it wasn't a guard but Prince James. James saw the shocked look on Hook's face and punched him. The punch knocked Hook back a few steps but he gathered his wits and went after James again. Back and forth the two men fought, blow by blow neither men were giving up. Hook looked towards his ship as it started to sail off. Smee a man of his word, had made Hook's men set sail without him. He smiled. Una will be safe and free. I mustn't let James see the ship, Hook thought to himself. He fought harder with James and then he felt a blow to the back of his head and everything went black.

* * *

Una sat on the beach watching the waves crash in. It's been a week since Killian left. When will he return, she thought to herself. They've never gone more than a night away from each other. Even the crew that was left behind was getting antsy. All of a sudden in a distance she saw a ship. She quickly pulled out her spyglass to see if it was Hook's. She jumped up for joy when she saw it was. She ran down the river and to the cavern.

"They're here!" She yelled when entered the cavern.

The men cheered as the Jolly Roger entered through the falls. Una ran to the side of the Jolly Roger but she didn't see Killian at the helm. It was Smee.

"Where's Hook?" She asked when she boarded.

"R..r..red Jessica, h..h..he has left," Smee answered.

"What do you mean left?"

"H..h..he ran off," he answered.

Una's heart shattered. "What?" She said so softly it was barely audible.

"H..h..he sent us to make sure you were s..s..safe," Smee was visibly upset by watching Red Jessica's world crumble around her.

"Leave!" She screamed as she ran off the ship.

"B..b..but Red Jessica," Smee called for her.

But, she was already in the cave that was Killian and hers. She flung herself on the bed and began to cry. How could he do this? After all they have been through.

"R..r..red Jessica," Smee walked in. "I'm to take y..y..you some place safe."

"Smee please just take the rest of the crew and go. I'll be fine here," she said without even looking at him.

"B..b..but, it's the C..c..captains orders," Smee said.

"I really don't care about his orders!" She yelled. "Leave!"

Smee walked out of the cave and gave orders to the men to prepare to set sail. She heard one of the men asked about her. She sunk as low as she could in the bed and cried.

* * *

Hook slowly opened his eyes. The back of his head throbbed. He was a little foggy but someone must have hit him from behind when he was fighting the Prince. He sat up and looked around. He was in a dungeon, King George's no doubt. He tried to stand, "Ugh," his head started spinning and he sat back down.

"Easy pirate," a familiar voice came from the darkness.

Hook looked in the direction he heard the voice. All he could see was an outline of a man. "I'm behind bars and you can't even show me your bloody face?" Hook again tried to stand and this time he succeeded without having the spins.

The figure stepped out of the shadows. It was his brother Liam.

"Brother," Hook said. "I thought the voice sounded familiar."

"Brother?" Liam shook his head. "Killian is my brother not the dirty Captain Hook that stands before me." Liam began to pace. "Killian was an honorable man! He wouldn't have stolen a man's wife and then proceed to lose his hand over her!" Liam was yelling through the bars of Hooks cell. "And then decided she wasn't worth the trouble and abandon her at the next dock!"

"I.." Liam wouldn't let him talk.

"No brother, you don't get to talk!" Liam shook his head. "Now you have stolen the King's bride. Why? What on earth would make you steal his bride?"

Hook looked up at his brother, "She belonged to me first. I won her in a bet from a captain in the same Navy you serve in."

"Kil..." Liam was interrupted.

"No, now it's my turn to talk," Hook continued. "I fell in love with her, brother. Miliah, she was too attached, to flighty, she was daft and yes I should have let her go easier than I did but I didn't. Yes,I am a pirate but I only learned from our father. A man that you were all too eager to leave me with. I may steal, I may use trickery to get what I want but when it comes to Una..." he paused trying to figure out what to say. He looked over at his brother. "I love her Liam with every bone in my being. I would bloody die for her. I may not be completely honorable as you want me to be but I am to her and that's what matters to me." Hook looked back down.

Liam looked at his brother, he was broken without Una. He could see how much Killian loved her.

"Brother, what am I to do? I couldn't go against the kings orders," Liam said grabbing Killian's arm through the bars.

"I know brother..I know," Kilian said as he grabbed Liam's arm.

"He won't have you hanged if you don't tell him where she is," Liam said.

Killian looked around, "I would never tell him where she is! I will rot in here before I tell him!"

As Killian said this two guards had come for him. Liam stood back and let the guards take him. They brought him to the king in shackles and forced him down to his knees.

"Kneel before the King!" The guard yelled as he shoved Hook to the ground.

Hook winced a little as his knees slammed down on the hard floor. Hook looked up to see King George sitting on his throne.

"Well, we finally caught the pile of scum people call Captain Hook," King George spat at him. "Where is she?"

"Now, why the bloody hell would I tell you that?" Hook said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Well," King George stood up and walked towards Hook, "because if you don't then I will have you hanged for your crimes."

"If I die you will never find her," Hook said.

"Hmm," King George kneed Hook in the chest. Hook fell to the ground and gasped for air. "We can play this game Hook. I will find out where she is, even if I have to torture it out of you."

Hook regained his breath, "Do your bloody worst," Hook coughed.

As the guards began to beat Hook on the throne room floor, Prince James watched and walked away shaking his head.

* * *

Una was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling of the cave.

"Una?!" She heard a woman's call for her. She recognized the voice to be Snow's. "Una?" Snow said as she walked in. "Una, what happened? Where is everybody?" She saw how upset Una was. "What did he do?"

Snow sat down on the bed as Una began to tell her what happened.

"Just like that he left?" Snow sounded confused. Una nodded her head. "That doesn't sound right Una. I saw the way he looked at you. He may be a pirate but he truly loves you. I don't think he would have just left."

Una shook her head, "Well, he did."

Snow looked at her friend who was completely shattered. "When is the last time you ate anything?" Una shrugged. "Well let's get you cleaned up a little and I will go look for food." Snow held out her hand and led Una to the falls. "Here, wash your face and I will be right back with some food."

Una stood at the falls washing her face, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," she heard a voice behind her. She turned to see a young man walking into the cavern. "How can someone break such a beautiful heart?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Una said as she turned to face him and reached for her cutlass. It wasn't there she left in the room.

The man smiled at her, "Forget something," he said as he pulled out her cutlass from behind him and looked it over.

"Look my husband will be back at any moment," Una said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, you mean the woman who just left?" He gave her a wicked smile. "Come now, Una. I heard your beautiful heart break all the way in Neverland."

"What's Neverland? I've never heard of it," She asked.

"It's not far from here. I can take you there, far from this man who has broken your heart," he said as he stepped closer to her. "Take you away from the pain and death." She gave him a funny look. "Oh, did I forget to mention that you never grow old in Neverland. You will stay this young, this beautiful forever." He stepped forward and ran his finger down her cheek.

She stepped back from his touch. "Who says I want to live forever?"

"Who doesn't?" He asked with a bewildered look. "I can take you Una. You can come with me to Neverland."

"I don't think so," she said turning away from him.

He walked up and got close to ear, "I will give you some time to think about it." She shivered at his breath in her ear. "Oh, I'm Peter by the way, Peter Pan."

"Una!" Una heard Snow's voice coming from the entrance.

She quickly turned around and Peter was gone. "Snow! Did you see him?"

Snow looked around, "Who?"

"A young man. He was right here," Una pointed to the ground in front of her. "That's the only way out of the cavern, besides the falls."

Snow looked concerned for her friend. "Come on Una, come eat."

* * *

Hook laid in his cell beaten and bruised. He still refused to tell the King where Una was. What was his obsession with Una anyways? He can probably have any girl in the kingdom, why Una?

"It's the fact that you took her," a voice answered his non verbal question. He stepped out of the darkness.

"Prince James," Hook said and winced and grabbed his ribs as he stood up.

"Easy Hook, you probably have a few broken ribs," James said as he came closer to the bars.

Hook chuckled, "What do you care?"

"Look I know what it's like not to be able to be with the one you love," James said with pity in his tone. "I don't love the woman I'm to marry. I love someone else. The king only wants Una because he can't have her. He will go to great lengths to have her."

Hook looked up at James and could see the pain in James eyes. "Who is she?"

"Snow White," James answered.

Hook's eyes darted to James at the mentioned of the name, "Una knows her. I know where she is."

James grabbed the bars, "Tell me."

Hook stood back from the bars, "How am to know that this isn't just a trick. That you're telling me this so you can go a capture my love?"

"You'll just have to trust me. I would never do anything to hurt Snow and if she's friends with Una than Una is safe."

Hook leaned into the bars and James leaned in towards him. "Pirates Cove," he whispered taking a chance and hoping he could trust James.

* * *

"I'm going to find Charming. He will help me find Hook and get the true story of what happened," Snow announced to Una. "I just have this feeling that Hook was captured. I don't think he left you Una, it's just not possible. The way you two look at each other...that's true love," Snow stated. "I'll find him and show you that he didn't leave you."

"I don't know, Snow," Una shook her head.

"You have to have hope Una. If you don't have hope you have nothing," she said with a sad smile. "You'll see when I bring Hook back." She hugged her friend and left to find James.

Una laid back on the bed and her thoughts drifted to the young man named Peter. Did she really want to go to Neverland? Did she really want to live forever? Always having that pain that Hook had caused in her heart. Tears again streamed down her face, she angrily wiped them away. How can she cry again she had cried so much already? Maybe, she will go to Neverland, maybe it was something that she needed to get away from everything that reminded her of him.

**Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**First I want to thank you for the reviews and the follows. I'm suffering of writers block after writing this chapter. I have some ideas that I'm going to try out so please bare with me. I will try to get another chapter done as soon as possible. Thanks again everyone! :)**

* * *

Killian laid on the ground of his cell staring at the ceiling. Remembering his days with Una. He smiled remembering their days at Pirates Cove. His memories is what kept him going and hope. The hope that one day he will see her again. He lost himself in his memories every day. He didn't notice a guard standing at his cell door.

He looked over at him, "Bloody hell! Haven't you boys had your fill of me yet."

The guard said nothing, just motioned Hook to the cell door. Hook stood up slowly and held his hands out to be shackled. The guard shackled Hook and led him out of his cell. Hook found it odd that only one guard came for him. As they walked down the hallway, they walked past the room that the guards usually took him. At the end of the hall Hook noticed the two guards were knocked out on the ground.

"Who are you?" Hook asked.

"Let's just say a friend and man who believes in true love," the guard said.

Hook recognized James voice. "Good form mate," Hook smiled.

They walked all the way out of the castle. It was night and James had two horses waiting. Hook looked at him.

"Well, if you are going to have your happy ending, I should have mine too," James said.

Hook nodded as he got up on the horse. The men rode off in the darkness of night.

The next morning the guards had finally come to and they were telling the King what had happened.

"What?!" The King yelled.

"Prince James has helped Hook escape, your majesty," the guard repeated.

King George gets up and punches the guard in the face. He looks at the other guard, "Find them," and he turned and stormed away.

* * *

James and Hook managed to find a ship and head to Pirate's Cove together.

"Are you sure that Snow is still there?" James asked Hook.

"Aye mate, she would come visit Una at least once a week. I just hope Una is still there. I gave orders to my first mate to take her some place safe. But, if I know her, she didn't go," Hook said as he steered the helm. "You know now the King will be after you as well."

"I know, but I'm no good to him now. I rescued my fiances true love so of course she doesn't want to marry me now," James grinned.

Hook smiled, "It should take us two days tops to get to Pirate's Cove."

"Great!" James said. He was excited to see Snow again. He remembered falling in love her at the troll bridge. Such a strong woman definitely not a damsel in distress type. "How do you know that Una will still be there?"

"Hope," Hook said. "All I have to go on is hope," Hook looked out to the open sea in front of him.

The men had finally made it to Pirate's Cove. "This ship will never make it down the river," Hook said as him and James dropped the anchor. "We have to go to the falls on foot."

They left the ship and followed the river towards the falls. In silence they walked, both men determined to see their loves.

"Wait," James said as he held Hook back. "Someone's coming," he whispered.

Both men hide behind some brush waiting for whoever to walk by. When they did walk by, James grabbed them and held a knife to their throat. He heard a woman gasp and he let go of her right away. When she turned his eyes lit up.

"Snow!" He said as he went to embrace her.

"Charming!" She was equally excited to see him.

They embraced, " You found me," Snow said.

"Did you ever doubt I would," Charming smiled. Hook coughed. James looked at him. "Oh, Snow is Una still here?"

Snow looked at Hook, "Yes, but first I need the true story."

* * *

Una sat by the falls staring at the water.

"Una, are you ready?" Peter's voice came from behind her.

She stood and turned to him. "What are your intentions with me if I do go?"

He grinned and cocked his eyebrow, "To mend your broken heart, of course."

She looked back at the falls. "Will I forget?" She paused. "Will I forget him?"

Peter stepped closer to her. "Not at first but I promise you, you will in time. You will have so much fun in Neverland that you will forget and I can make sure that your beautiful heart will never be broken again."

"How will you do that?" Una asked a little afraid of what he meant by it.

He smiled a wicked grin, "You'll have to come with me and see." Peter held out his hand to her.

Against her better judgement she took his hand.

* * *

"So, you didn't run?" Snow confirmed.

"No, I was captured," Hook said. "I love her and all I've done and been through is for her."

Snow smiled, "Let's go!"

The three of them ran along side of the river.

"She will be so happy to see you," Snow said to Hook. "She really thought you left her."

"Never! Not a day went by that I didn't think of her," Hook said.

"Good," Snow said.

They reached the falls just as Peter was flying off with Una.

"Una!" Killian yelled for her.

Una looked down and saw Killian, Snow, and James. "Put me down Peter!" She yelled.

"It's too late Una. You've agreed to come with me," Peter said as he gripped on her hand tighter.

"But, he's come back," she squirmed to get out of his grip. "Killian!" She yelled back.

Peter gave Hook an evil smirk. "Second star to the right and straight on til morn," he said as he flew off with Una.

"No!" Hook yelled and fell to his knees. "No."

"Who was that?" James asked as he held Snow close to him.

"Pan," Hook answered. "Peter Pan. He's from Neverland. We had a run in with him when I sailed with my father."

"What does he want with Una?" Snow asked.

"I'm sure to get to me," Hook stood up. "We didn't exactly get along the last time I was in Neverland." He looked at Snow and James. "I need to find my crew and obtain a magic bean. Thank you for your help mate." He held out his hand to James.

"Don't you need some help?" James said as he shook Hook's hand.

"Nay mate," he nodded to Snow. "You two seemed to have enough on your hands with the evil queen and King George. He'll be after you now that you've helped me escape," Hook turned to walk away. "Pan is a whole nother bloody beast that I must face."

"True. At least he'll leave you and Una alone and we can handle King George," James said looking at Snow.

She smiled sweetly at Charming and looked back at Hook. "Are you sure you want to do this? This Peter Pan seems like a real monster," Snow asked as she gave Hook a concerned look.

Hook looked at Snow, "A man who is unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets. I will fight to the death for Una. I have to save her from Pan."

Snow and James looked at each other and back at Hook. "Alright Hook, go fight the good fight," James said as he shook Hook's hand again.

Hook went into the cavern, he walked into their room and he looked around. He walked over to the bed and ran his hand on Una's pillow. It was still damp from all the crying she had done. He lowered his head. "Sorry that I caused you so much pain, my love," he whispered. He looked over at the mirror that Una had used to get ready. Hanging on the mirror was her ruby heart necklace that her father had given her. He ran his hand along the chain and pulled it down and put it on. He also found her cutlass. He grabbed it and headed out of the cavern to find his crew.

Hook's crew cheered when he boarded the Jolly Roger.

"W..w..where's Una, Cap?" Smee asked.

"Pan has taken her," he said as he stepped in front of the helm. "Prepare to set sail mates! I need to find me a magic bean!" His men rushed around the ship. The only person he knew that had a magic bean was Milah. He rolled his eyes and thought to himself, how the bloody hell am I going to get it from her.

The Jolly Roger hid in the same cove as before. Hook talked to Smee, "You were known for getting things unattainable before you joined my crew."

"Y..y..yes Cap," Smee answered.

"Milah has a magic bean. I need you to get it from her. That's the only way we can get to Neverland," Hook said as he paced. "I must save Una from Pan. I can't even imagine what he's going to do with her."

* * *

Una and Peter finally broke through the clouds to see an island.

"Una! Welcome to Neverland," Peter said as they started to descend to the ground.

Una was still trying to get out of his grip, "Why did you bring me here? He came back for me!" She was crying again.

"You agreed to come with me," he said as they landed on the beach. Before he let her go he looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "No one leaves or comes to Neverland without me knowing. Don't even think about trying to leave. I have plenty of Lost Ones that will find you."

As he let her go, "Who are the Lost Ones?" She asked as she rubbed her arm where he had his hand.

"They are unwanted children that I've brought here," he waved his hand out to show the island, "to have fun and play games."

"Why do you want me here?" Una asked as she looked around.

"In do time dear Una," he smiled. "In do time. Let me show you around your new home."

They walked around the island and Peter showed her the Echo Cave and Skull Rock. They made it to a little clearing in the jungle.

"This is home," he said.

She looked around, "It's just a fire pit." She said.

"Yes but look up," he pointed up. She looked up and saw a little tree house. "That's where you'll stay." He smiled, happy that his Lost Ones finished it before they arrived. "Well, go look around."

She looked over at him and back to the tree house. She began to climb the ladder, her thoughts went directly to Killian. Another tear escaped her eye. She's trapped here with Peter and she can only hope that Killian will find a way to save her. She looked around the tree house. There was a bed and a small couch on one side and on the other was a vanity.

"Do you like it?" She heard Pan behind her.

She turned and with a small smile, "It's cute."

"The Lost Ones have been working hard building it for you. They so need a mother," he said.

She had a disgusted look on her face, "I'm no one's mother," she looked around the small room. "Is this why you brought me here? To be some childrens mother?"

"Not exactly, but if the shoe fits," Pan said as he sat on the little couch and spread each arm out on the top of the couch.

"And who exactly is the father suppose to be?" She asked.

"Well, you know," he raised his eyebrows at her.

She shook her head, "No! You know how I feel about Killian. There's no way in this realm or any other realm that I would be with you," she said in disgusted tone.

"You say that know dear, but in due time you will forget him and I will be the only one here for you," Peter stood and went to leave. He looked back at her before he left. "Don't leave this tree house or I'll be forced to put you in a cage and you don't want to be put in the cage," he said in a serious tone. His tone changed again to a more playful tone, "I'll go get the Lost Ones. They'll be so happy that you're finally here."

He left her alone in the tree house. She sat in front of the vanity and stared in the mirror. She rested her hands in her lap. She looked down at the ring that Killian gave her. She twisted it around her finger. Is this it? Will I never see him again? She began to cry. She looked up at the ceiling of the tree house. Hope, she thought to herself. If that's one thing Snow taught her was to hope. You have nothing if you don't have hope, she remembered what Snow said. She looked back down at her ring and wiped away her tears. "He will find me. I must be strong," she said to herself. "I really hope he does find me," she let out a sigh.

* * *

Smee came running back to the ship. "C..c..cap, I got it," he yelled as he boarded the ship. He handed his Captain the bean.

Hook grinned a wide grin as they sailed out to open sea. His only worry was no one left or came to Neverland without Pan knowing. He knew that as soon as his ship showed up in Neverland's sea that Pan will know he was there and know that he was coming for Una.

He held the bean between his thumb and finger and threw it into the water and a vortex formed, small at first but it got bigger and bigger.

"Harden up and get ready to set sail mates!" Hook yelled over the whooshing water as he walked to the helm. "There's bumpy seas ahead!" He stood next to the helm and with one hand steered the ship straight into the portal.

* * *

"Una! Come down and meet the Lost Ones," Peter yelled for her.

She came down the ladder and turned to face the boys. There were at least 15 of them. She smiled as sweetly as she could. The boys looked lost alright, she thought. They look so sad and lonely. Her heart ached and for once it wasn't for Killian. It was for these poor lost boys. Some of the boys smiled back at her.

Peter looked around, "He's here," he whispered to Felix.

"Hook?" Felix asked.

"Yes," he looked over at his loyal Lost Boy.

"What should we do?" Felix asked.

Peter looked at him with a wicked smile. "It's time to play."

**Please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Land ahoy!" One of Hook's crew yelled from the crows nest.

Hook pulled out his spyglass and saw Neverland. "Welcome to Neverland mates!" He said as he put down his spyglass. He saw Pan's shadow flying around the island. It stopped and looked towards the Jolly Roger, then disappeared into the trees. Hook knew it was going to tell Pan but Pan should already know that he was there. It was only a matter of time before he would show up. "Keep your wits about yourself mates! You never know when the Lost Boys will show up or Pan's shadow." As the Jolly Roger sailed closer to the shores of Neverland, Hook let out a sigh. "Oh Una, where are you? This is a big bloody island," he said to himself.

* * *

Una sat in her tree house playing with her ring that Killian gave her. She was thinking about him, tears started to trail down her cheeks. She didn't hear Pan come in.

"Really? Crying again?" Peter said a little annoyed.

She turned and looked at him. "Yes!" She was angry. "I love him! I don't know what your plan is with me, Peter! But, I don't belong here! I belong with Killian!" She yelled as she stood up and got in front of him. He laughed at her. "What is so damn funny?"

"You are just full of fire. I knew you'd be the one," he said.

"The one for what?" She asked.

"Oh, in due time you'll find out," he said as he left her.

Later, she decided she wasn't going to sit around anymore. She was going to figure out how to get out of Neverland. She slowly climbed down the ladder and looked around. She figured that Peter would have guards to watch her but there was just a little boy sitting by the fire. He looked sad.

She walked over to him. "Why are you here alone?"

He shrugged.

"Where's Peter?"

He shrugged.

"Do you speak?"

He nodded.

She stared at the boy with a dumbfounded look at her face. He was smaller than the other Lost Boys. He looked so sad like he missed his parents.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

He shrugged but this time he looked up at her. She looked at him and willed him to speak with her eyes.

"I want to go home," he whispered.

"Where's home?"

A tear sprung free from his eye and made it down his cheek, "I've been here for so long I don't even know."

She felt so bad for the lad, she herself almost cried. She was distracted by voices near by. "Wait here," she told the boy. She quietly walked to where she heard the voices coming from. It was Felix and Peter talking. She hid behind a bush.

" You were right. Hook and his men are here," Felix said to Pan.

"I knew he would come for her," Peter said.

"Now what?" Felix asked.

"We wait. But first you can pay Hook a visit," Peter smirked. Peter and Felix walked away.

Una headed back to the boy but he was gone. She headed back into her treehouse. She sat in front of the vanity and turned her ring around her finger. Killian has come for her! I have to get to him, she thought to herself. Tonight, tonight I will make my escape and I will bring the boy with me. He looked so unhappy, I couldn't possibly leave him here.

* * *

Hook walked through the brush with a few of his men. "Watch your backs mates. The Lost Boys are sneaky little buggers," he said just as three of the Lost Boys stepped out from behind some trees, bows drawn back and ready to fire. "Sneaky buggers," Hook rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing back Killian? You made your choice to leave Neverland and never to come back, " Felix said as he stepped out from behind one of the boys.

Hooks men drew their weapons preparing to fight. Hook raised his hand, "No, I have no doubt that those arrows are laced with dreamshade." He looked back at Felix. "I'm no longer a boy Felix and definitely not lost anymore."

Felix gave Hook a sarcastic smile. "Leave, while Pan's letting you."

"I'm not leaving without Una," Hook said through gritted teeth.

"He's not going to let her go."

"Then, we fight," Hook said as he drew his cutlass.

Felix smiled, " If that's what you want." With that the boys were gone. They knew Neverland to well.

Hook looked at his men. "This is going to be bloody dangerous. You've all been loyal to me but I understand if you want to walk away. I won't think any less of you." Hook watched his men stand steady. He smiled and turned to continue their trek through the forest.

They stumbled upon a little camp. The men quietly looked around for it's inhabitant.

A woman stepped out of the brush carrying a bag. When she saw Hook and his men, she dropped her bag and pulled out a small dagger.

"Tink?!" Hook said as he lowered his weapon.

"Killian?!" Tink smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too," Hook grinned.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked.

"Long story. I'm here for Una," he said.

"The girl that's with Pan?" She paused as he nodded, "He told you never to come back. You made your choice to leave Killian," Tink said.

"I know but he took my love, my Una. I must get her back."

" She had to agree to come here or he wouldn't have been able to bring her here," Tink started a fire.

"On false pretenses, she thought I was gone. I need to find her. Please Tink," he pleaded with the once fairy.

She gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm not asking you to fight. I just need to know where he's keeping her," Hook said as he sat on a log.

She let out a sigh, "Of course I'll show you. We have to wait though, the boys have been hustling around the island. I have a boy on the inside, a small lad. He was also charmed by Pan's lies. He will be able to help us find your Una."

"Thank you Tink," Hook smiled.

Just then the boy showed up. "Here he is," Tink said as she got up to greet the boy. "John," she called for the boy. He had stopped when he saw Hook. "It's ok John. Their friends," she said trying to convince the boy to enter her camp. He finally stepped forward into the light of the fire. "This is my friend Killian. He's looking for-."

The boy cut her off, "Una. He's looking for Una,"

Hook looked at the boy, "Where is she?"

The boy coward behind Tink, "It's ok John. Where is Pan keeping her?"

"In a tree house, by Skull Rock. You must get her soon. I overheard the older boys and they plan on taking her to the Echo Cave soon," he pleaded. "She's nice Tink, like you. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Echo Cave, deeper the lie the more truth in it's echo," Hook said in a sad tone.

"How do you plan on getting off the island?" Tink asked.

Tink's questioned broke Hook out of his thoughts. "I have aquired a magic bean. It creates a portal to travel between realms. That's how we got here."

"Would John and I be able to go? We need to get off this island. John needs a chance to grow up and live a life that he deserves. He's not like the other boys," Tink almost begged.

Hook smiled at Tink, "Of course."

A man's voice interrupted them, "Tinkerbell, are you here?"

"Yes, Edward. I'm here," Tink said as she looked over to where she heard the voice.

A man stepped out of the brush, "I didn't know you had guests." He looked at Hook with confusion. "How is it you have guests?"

"Captain Edward Timber this is Captain Hook," she pointed to Hook. "He came here to rescue his love, Pan has taken her."

Edward looked at Hook and notice the necklace as he shook his hand. His hand tightened around Hook's. "Where did you get that necklace mate?"

Hook pulled his hand out of Edwards grip. "It belongs to my love, my Una. She left it behind when Pan took her."

"Pan has Una?" Edward said with a concerned tone.

"You act as if you know who Una is," Hook said.

"Of course I do. She's my daughter," Edward said in an angry tone. "I'm not sure that I am very happy that she is running around with a pirate."

Hook looked at him, his face flushed with anger. "Aye a pirate! But, it was a captain in your kings navy that gambled her away to me and it was your bloody King that I saved her from marrying." Edward was shocked by Hook's outburst. "Your King fashioned your daughter for his bride! Against her wishes! I may be a pirate but I love your daughter and I would die for her!"

Edward sat down. "The king tried to marry my daughter? The king was the one who sent me here to retrieve dreamshade but Pan has not let us leave. Then, I found out what the dreamshade really is and Pan let us leave the island but I can never leave now."

Hook looked away, "The same fate my father faced but he left Neverland and well…" he trailed off not wanting to remember.

"I will help you in anyway to save my daughter," Edward said as he offered his hand to Hook.

Hook smiled and took his hand, "Echo cave is where the boy told us Pan was taking her."

"To Echo Cave we go then," Edward said.

* * *

Una slowly climbed down the ladder, making sure that no one was around. When she reached the bottom she looked around for the boy she had talked to earlier. She didn't see him, "Oh well, I have to get out of here before Peter returns," she said to herself as she made her way through the trees. She made it to a beach and looked around. All she saw was open sea and a rock that looked like a huge skull.

"Going somewhere," a voice came from behind her. She turned around to see Felix standing behind her. "He told you not to leave your house."

"He can't keep me here forever," Una said as Felix grabbed her.

"He can and he will. Pan never fails," Felix said as he brought her back through the forest and to the camp.

When they reached the camp there was a small cage made out of bamboo. "You're not putting me in that are you?"

"Indeed we are, dear Una," Peter said as he seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

She struggled to get out of Felixs' grip. She stomped her heel on to his foot and as he bent over to grab his sore foot she turned and punched him in the face. Another Lost Boy came up behind her to grab her and she elbowed him in the stomach. When he hunched over in pain, she kneed him in the face. She turned to run but suddenly she couldn't move. She was frozen in her place.

"The Lost Boys can be easily beaten but I on the other hand have magic and you can't punch magic in the face," he said as he walked over to her and got in her face. "You really shouldn't be getting yourself all worked up."

"How am I not suppose to get myself worked up when you're keeping me from Killian?" She asked still frozen in her spot. "Do you think I will actually learn to love you?"

"I don't expect you too," Peter said. "But, you will have to learn to love it here," he held his arms out.

"No! I won't stop fighting to be with him and he won't stop fighting to be with me!" She yelled.

Peter waved his hand and she was in the bamboo cage. She immediately tried kicking and punching her way out. Peter walked over to the cage, "That's not going to work dear." He bent down to close to her. "And if Hook really wanted to rescue you, wouldn't he have tried already? It's been a couple days now and well he isn't here."

"I know he's on the island. I heard you and Felix talking about it," she said giving up on trying to get out. "You're somehow keeping us apart."

"No my dear. Maybe he's staying with his old flame Tink," he said with a sarcastic pout.

"Who?"

"Tinkerbell, when he was younger, him and his father came to Neverland, I was in the understanding that him and a fairy were quite close," Peter said as he stood up. "Maybe he came for her and not you."

"You're lying," she said through gritted teeth.

"Am I dear?" he said with a smirk. He waved his hand at Felix and four other boys. The boys picked up the cage and began to carry her through the forest.

Peter turned to Felix, "Take her to Echo Cave. I'm sure the little squeal has told them of our plan and they are probably heading that way now." Felix nodded. "Just make sure you keep them away from skull rock. You know it's the only way off this island." Felix and Pan shared an evil grin.

Una thought to herself, Skull rock is the key to getting off the island.

They made it to the cave and the boys put her down on in the center of it. "You know they can just walk in and set me free." Una said.

Felix turned and looked at her, "That's not how the Echo Cave works." The boys walked over to the entrance of the cave and Felix turned back to face Una.

The cave started to shake and Una gave out a little scream as she held on to the cage. She looked at the ground as he fell away from her. Leaving just a tall tower that the cage was perched on.

"Now the game really begins," Felix said and turned to walk out of the cave.

He left her alone in this dark cave by herself. She was losing hope. How were they going to get me out of this cave? How are they going to find me? Then out of no where she heard Snows voice in her head. "Happy endings always starts with hope." Tears escaped her eyes, she angrily wiped them away. She had to have hope that Killian will find her and get her out of this place. Happy endings always start with hope, she heard Snows voice again. She sat holding her legs close to her chest, "I deserve my happy ending, all I have is hope." She said. She rested her hand on her stomach. "Don't we little one?"

**Please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hook, Tink, and Edward made it to Echo cave. The three stood there just looking at eachother.

"Echo Cave," Hook sighed. "The deeper the lie the more truth in it's echo."

Tink looked at Hook, "Are you ready to reveal your darkest secret?"

"Aye, are you?" He asked looking at Tink.

"Yes," she looked over at Edward. "Are you coming as well?"

Edward shook his head, "What secret would I possibly reveal? I've been stuck on this bloody island."

"She would be delighted to see you," Hook complained.

"When she gets out," Edward said.

Hook looked at Edward disappointed. He figured after so long apart, he should be ecstatic to see his daughter.

Tink and Hook entered the cave and saw Una sitting in a cage.

"Una!" Hook yelled and her name echoed throughout the cave.

She turned and saw Killian and a blonde girl she assumed was to be Tinkerbell . "Killian," she whispered.

"You know how this cave works Killian," Tink said.

"Aye, but I still don't understand how it will get me to her," he said with frustration in his voice.

"Well, there's only one way to find out,"she said and let out a sigh. she looked at Killian. "When I first saw you at my camp," she paused and looked over at Una. "I was hoping you were here for me. When you and your father were here , when you were a younger man," she paused again. "I had secretly fell in love with you. When I saw you in my camp, part of me thought you felt the same way. Until of course when you asked about Una."

Just then the cave shook and a stone bridge jolted out from the tower Una's cage was rested on. She looked over at Tink and Killian. Peter was right they had a past. She only hoped that it was a one sided past.

"Tink, I-," Hook started to say something but Tink cut him off.

"No, it's ok," she shook her head. "As long as you will still bring John and I with you, I'll be ok." She smiled sweetly. "I can see how you feel for Una and it's true love."

Hook smiled at Tink and then turned his attention to Una. He smiled at her as she stared at him from her cage. "Una, my love. You know I love you with all that I am," he paused and looked at the ground and back at her. "But, sometimes I wish we had never met. My life is so complicated and even more so now. It seems since we feel in love, I am always fighting for us to stay alive"

Again, the cave shook and the stone bridge made it's way to where Hook and Tink stood. Hook made his way across the stone bridge. He crouched down besides Una.

"I love you," he said sweetly.

"And I love you," she said and smiled at him.

"I hope you can forgive me for what I said. But, this cave," he looked around. "You have to reveal your secrets. That's the only way out of here and out of this cage."

"A secret?" She asked.

"Aye love," he smiled at her as their fingers touched between the cage bars. "You can tell me anything."

She took in a deep breath and looked at Killian. " Ok here I go. Part of me wishes that we could just settle down somewhere and start a family. I tire of sailing the sea and sharing you with your crew."

Killian smiled at her as the front of the cage disappeared and they embraced.

"I'm so sorry my love," Killian whispered.

"It's ok. I understand," Una's arms tightened around him. "I love you no matter."

"And I love you Una," he leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was so passionate, so electric it brought a tear to Tinkerbell's eye.

Killian helped Una out of the cage and they embrace again. "Not a day went by that I didn't think of you my love."

She smiled sweetly at him, "Good."

They walked over to Tink. Una smiles at her, "Tinkerbell?"

"Yes," Tinkerbell smiled as the women shake hands. "It's nice to meet the woman who stole Killian's heart."

Una looked at Killian, "I didn't steal it, he gave it to me willingly."

Killian smile at her, "I have a surprise for you. Let's get out of this bloody cave."

Outside of the cave Tink and Killian were confused. "Where did he go?" Killian asked Tink.

"I'm not sure," she was looking around and saw scuffle marks. "It looks like there was a struggle though. Probably pan," she looked up at Killian.

"I'm sorry but who was here?" Una asked Killian.

Killian look at Una and took her hand. "Your father."

"What? My father?" She was shocked.

"Yes, this is where he was lost at sea. The king sent him here to find dreamshade and Pan trapped him here."

Una a tear broke free from Una's eye and Killian caught it and wiped it away. She always felt stronger with this gesture "How do you know it was him?"

"Because he recognized this," Killian showed her the heart shaped necklace. He took it off and replaced it on her lovely neck.

"My father is here?" She questioned what she heard.

"Aye, my love and I believe Pan has taken him," Killian said as he held her. "What is his deal? What does he want with me and what does he have against you?"

Killian shook his head, "I used to be a Lost Boy and my father came for me. When he arrived he was scratched by the bush that the dreamshade comes from. He was dieing and Pan saved him for me. He said he could see how much my father loved me and that he would let us go. I should have known that there was a price." He paused as his eyes glazed over with tears that refused to fall. "As soon as we left Neverland, my father died. Pan failed to tell us that the cure to dreamshade only worked in Neverland and that as soon as you left, the dreamshade would come back to claim your life."

"Killian," Una tighten her arms around him.

He cleared his throat, "Let's go get your father." He looked over at Tink. "Are you coming?"

"Of course, Edward is a friend and besides we have to get John," Tink smiled.

They made their way back to Tinkerbell's camp to come up with a plan to defeat Peter Pan.

* * *

"Pan, they've gotten Una out of Echo's Cave and we have her father," Felix said walking up to Peter. He stood on the beach staring at Skull Rock.

"I need her magic Felix or I'm going to die," Peter said. "She can't have that baby. That babies magic isn't strong enough for me to survive and I don't have time to wait for the little bugger to grow up. I need Una to stay here."

Felix smiled at Peter, "Pan never fails."

Peter looked at Felix and smiled a wicked smile, "You're right Felix, I never fail and I do love a good game." Peter looked behind him, at Una's father who was bound and gagged. He struggled to get free. "There's no point Eddie, there's no getting free." He looked back at Felix. Take him to Skull Rock, it will be the only way I can get Una there. I was unaware that Hook had another magic bean."

Felix nodded at some Lost Boys that were standing off to the side. They grabbed Una's dad and put him on a boat.

* * *

"How do we defeat Pan? The only way we can leave is if he let's us or we bloody kill the lad?" Killian said as he wrapped his arm around Una tighter.

She smiled at him, "I overheard Pan tell Felix that Skull Rock was the only way off the island."

"No love, I have a magic bean to get us out of here," Killian said shaking his head.

Tink looked up from the fire, "Skull Rock? You can't get out of Neverland at Skull Rock. It's the source of his magic." She stood up in realization of what Pan was up too. "His magic is dying! He needs Una to keep magic in Neverland, to keep him alive!"

"But, I have no magic," Una said confused.

Tink looked over at Una, "You have too or he wouldn't want you so bad."

Una shook her head at Tink, "I have nothing."

"That's not true dear Una," Pan said as he walked into their camp. Little John followed behind him.

"John," Tink whispered.

He looked down at the ground as he stood by Pan's side.

"Don't worry Tinkerbell. I followed him here," he looked down at the boy. "I knew he was coming here to see you. Go!" He yelled at John and he scurried over to Tink.

She quickly crouched down and hugged the boy. "I'm sorry, Tink," he whispered.

"It's ok, I know you didn't mean too," she said trying to soothe the boy.

Una turned her attention to Pan. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, the one secret you should have revealed in Echo Cave. I didn't realize you had more than one." Pan said as he paced by the fire.

She looked up at Killian and he looked down at her.

Pan smiled, "Hook? Is it now?"

Hook looked at Pan, "Captain Hook."

"Ah yes, I figured after you and your father left that you would soon be Captain," Pan said with a smirk on his face.

Hook gave him an angry look, "Even demons can be killed and I will find a way!"

"Tsk, tsk, I can't be killed now," he looked at Una. "Now that I have Una and her unborn child."

Una immediately laid her hand on her stomach and let out a gasp. Killian looked at her in shock. She looked up at him, "I've been meaning to tell you but I didn't know how and I was afraid you would be angry."

"How long have you known?" Killian asked her.

"Since before you left Pirates Cove. I was going to tell you that night but you said you going to leave and I didn't want you to worry about me," Una said still holding her hand close to her stomach.

Killian turned to Pan, "Why do you need our baby?"

Pan smiled a wicked smile, "Your baby is a product of true love. I need that babies magic to survive. But, see I don't have time to wait for your baby to grow up so I can lure him to come to Neverland. So, I figure instead I would seduce his mother and get her to come to Neverland to forget a broken heart. But, Hook you had to show up and ruin everything."

"Sorry to disappoint lad, but you did say it was true love," Killian looked at Una.

Pan gave them both a disgusted look. "But, I have another bartering chip."

"What's that?" Una asked.

Pan smiled at her, "Your father. He's here, on Skull Rock."

"What?" Una said as she stood up.

"You for your father, Una and I will let everyone leave Neverland," he said. "You have until sunrise." And with that he was gone.

Killian looked at Una, "Oi, don't even think about it love."

"But, it's my father," she said.

"And he's been poisoned with dreamshade," Tink added.

"So, if he leaves the island, he'll die?" Una looked at Killian.

"Aye love," he said as he looked down and back up to her. He walked over to stand in front her and put his hand on her stomach. He could feel the little bump under Una's blouse. "I won't risk our child to that demon."

Tink stood up with John attached to her side. "You will never have your baby Una. It will never grow up and be born if you stay here."

"What are we going to do? I can't leave my dad here," Una looked over at Tink.

"We have to defeat Pan," Tink said. "It's the only way."

"But how?" Hook asked his hand still rested on Una's stomach.

"Wait, I might have something that we can trap Pan in," Tink left with John following close behind her. She returned with a box. It had some engravings on it and a red stone on the top. "I'm to believe it's Pandora's box. I can trap him in it but I haven't been able to figure out how it works." She handed the box to Hook.

Killian examined the box and handed it to Una. As Una touched the box the red stone glowed red. She looked up at Tink and Killian. "I guess I'm the one to capture him."

"No love, it can't be you," Killian took her hand in his.

"It has to be. I'm the only one with magic, but we still have to figure out how to get my father out of here," she said in a sad tone.

"We can figure that out when the time comes," Tink said. "I'm sure when we return to the Enchanted Forest we can contact the blue fairy and she can help."

"It won't be enough time," Hook said. "As soon as our ship landed my father was taken."

Una looked at Killian, "We can't leave without him."

Killian cupped her cheek with his hand and wiped her tear away, "I know love."


	7. Chapter 7

Edward looked around as the boys rowed the boat closer and closer to Skull Rock. When they finally arrived, they dragged him to the middle of the cave. There was a giant hourglass that glowed gold in the middle. The time was running out maybe that's what Pan wants Una for, he thought to himself as Pan arrived to the cave.

"Beautiful? Isn't it?" Pan asked Edward.

"The source of your magic, I assume," Edward said.

"Actually, it is. This is why I need Una and her unborn child," Peter said.

Edward had a shocked look on his face. Una's pregnant.

Pan notice his shocked expression, "Oh yes, you're going to be a grandfather. It's too bad that you won't be able to enjoy it."

Edward looked up at Pan, "Hook will stop you."

"You have such faith in a man you hardly know. He is a pirate after all," Pan said as he walked around the cave.

"But, I can see the love he has for Una and it's true. He may be a pirate but my daughter trusts and loves him," he paused, "therefore I trust him."

Pan gave him a look of disgust. "You people with your love, trust, and hope," he grumpled.

"You've obviously never been in love, have you?" Edward asked.

Pan looked over at Edward, "No."

"It's too bad Pan, love is an amazing feeling," Edward said smiling remembering the day that Una was born. Quickly his thoughts faded to his unborn grandchild. He hoped that Hook and Una had a plan.

* * *

Hook, Una, and Tink headed to Skull Rock on the Jolly Roger.

Killian looked over at Una, "Are you ready for this, love?"

She smiled at him, "Yes."

Just then Pan's shadow swooped down and grabbed Hook. The shadow slammed Hook on to the mast and started to rip his shadow out.

"Agh!" Hook screamed.

Una grabbed the helm, "KIllian!" She yelled as she controlled the ship.

Tink came running up from the cabin. Where she was hiding John. She looked up and saw Pan's shadow with Hook. She quickly pulled out a coconut that she had in her satchel and lit the candle that was inside of it. But, she wasn't close enough to catch the shadow.

"I can't get closer," Tink yelled.

"Just believe in yourself Tinkerbell," Una yelled.

"But, I have no wings," Tink yelled.

"I believe in you Tinkerbell!. You have to save the man we both love!" Una yelled.

Tink looked back at Una and up at Hook. She closed her eyes and before she knew it she was off the ship and flying up to Pan's shadow. She opened the coconut and Pan's shadow was caught by the light. She quickly closed the coconut with Pan's shadow trapped inside. Hook fell to the ground.

Una quickly ran to his side, "Killian, are you ok?"

Killian was grabbing his side, "Aye, love," he said as he stood up with Una's help.

They both looked at Tink. "Thank you," Una said as she held Killian in her arms.

Tink smiled, "No problem." She quickly looked at Hook and turned to go check on John.

They finally reached Skull Rock. Una and Killian stood in the mouth of the skull looking around.

"It looks like it's this way," Killian said as he grabbed her hand. He turned to face her. "Please be careful my love." He took one hand and rested it on her stomach. "We have to be concerned about Killian Jr." He smiled at her.

She gave him a smirk. "Killian Jr, huh? You're so sure that it's a boy."

"I have no doubt, love," he smiled back at her.

She placed her hand on top of his, "I'll be careful." They embraced for a kiss. Killian kissed her like his life depended on it. He held her in place as their kiss deepened. When they finally broke free they were both winded. She smiled at him and ran her hand down his cheek.

He kissed the tip of her nose, "I love you."

"And I love you," she said as she began to walk towards the glowing light towards the top of the skull.

Killian watched her as she walked away and disappeared into the skull. He let out a sigh. He stood there waiting for her when he felt a sharp pain in his side. He grabbed his side and turned around to see Felix standing behind him.

Felix held up a knife with Hook's blood on it. "Dreamshade," was all he said. Hook fell to the ground still holding his side. Felix got close to his face, "You will never see that child or have your happily ever after." Felix motioned for two Lost Boys to collect Hook. They dragged him towards where Una had walked.

* * *

Una walked into the main part of Skull Rock. There was a giant hourglass that sparkled like gold. She looked around the cave and in a corner she saw him. She let out a gasp, "Daddy?"

Edward looked up and saw his beautiful daughter, "Una?"

Una quickly ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "Daddy!" She began to cry.

Edward couldn't hold her because his arms were tied behind his back. "Una, my beautiful girl."

"What a fabulous family reunion," Pan said as he walked out from behind the hourglass.

Una quickly turned around and held out Pandora's box.

Pan put his hands up, "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, let's think about this Una dear."

Just then Felix and two other Lost Boys came into the cave. They were dragging Hook behind them.

"Killian!" Una yelled.

"Poisoned, I'm afraid," Pan said trying to sound sympathetic.

Una looked over at Pan, "What?"

"Dreamshade," Pan said as he motioned for the Lost Boys to let him go.

Hook grabbed his side and winced in pain. You can see the black veins of the dreamshade creep up his neck.

Una looked over at Pan, "What do you want me to do?"

Pan gave her a wicked smile, "I knew you would see things my way eventually."

"What do you want?!" Una asked with an angry tone.

"No, Una!," Edward protested. "You can't do this to yourself and that baby."

"I must agree with your father, love," Killian could barely breath. "Don't do this. Give our baby it's best chance."

Tears streamed down Una's checks as she watched the man she loves begin to die. "Just save him," she said as she turned to Pan. "I will do whatever you want!"

As Pan turned to Hook with a canister of water from the falls that would heal anyone poisoned with dreamshade. Una quickly waved her hand over Pandora's box and stepped closer to Pan. A red smoke escaped from the box and began to engulf Pan.

"Pan!" Felix yelled.

But, it was too late the red smoke had already covered half of his body. "No!" He yelled as he tried to escape it. He turned and looked at Una. "He will die!" he yelled before the smoke took him inside the box.

Felix and the Lost Boys went to go after her. Una held out her hand and an invisible power pushed them all back against the cave walls, knocking them all out. She quickly ran to Killian's side and set down the box.

"Killian," she whispered as she held his head in her lap.

"Good form, my love," he coughed. The dreamshade was making it's way across his face.

"Shh," she cried.

"No, I have to say this. I don't have a lot of time." He paused and ran his fingers down her cheek, wiping her tears away. "I'm so proud of you," he coughed.

"Killian-" she was stopped by his fingers at her lips.

"I love you with all that I am and you make sure you tell Killian Jr how much I loved you and him," Killian said as his eyes slowly closed and went limp in her arms.

"Nooo!" Una cried out as she held Killian to her chest. She looked at him as tears streamed down her cheeks and landed on his face. She slowly leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips. She had hoped that a true love's kiss would bring him back but it didn't was no movement out of him. She hung her head in defeat as she laid her hand over his heart. "I will always love you," she said. A light shone from her hand that was rested on his heart and before she could react to it she could feel Killian's chest rise up and down with breath. "Killian?" She said in an excited tone.

Killian opened his eyes and looked around the cave, "What happened?" He asked in a confused tone. "How am I alive?"

"I don't know. Apparently, the magic inside me saved you," she said.

Killian sat up and the two embraced. "I love you Red Jessica, my pirate princess. You're my best treasure," Killian whispered.

Una smiled at him as they walked hand in hand to Edward. Una pulled a small dagger out of her boot and cut the rope that held her father.

As soon as he was free, Edward embraced his daughter. "My beautiful daughter," he said as he stroked her hair. He looked over at Killian and reached out his hand. "Thank you," he said as Killian took his hand and shook it.

"The pleasure was all mine," Killian said.

They were interrupted by Felix yelling, "This isn't over!"

They looked at him and noticed he had the box that Pan was trapped in.

"No Felix, don't," Una pleaded.

"Pan never fails!" Felix yelled as he ran off with the box. He was followed by the two other Lost Boys.

Killian and Edward went to run after him but Una stopped them. "No, he can't open it without magic," she said. As she said this the hourglass glowed brighter as it ran out of sand. It shot out a glowing ring that spread throughout the entire island. It knocked the three on their backs and rocked the Jolly Roger where Tink and John were at.

"What was that?" John asked Tink as he held her tight.

"I don't know," Tink answered as she held him close to her. She began to glow and her wings appeared. "My wings," she gasped.

John looked up at her, "Pan must be gone and the island gave you back your wings that he took."

She smiled sweetly at the boy as she flapped her wings in excitement.

Back at the cave Killian was the first to get up and immediately ran over to Una's side. She was just sitting up on her elbows.

"What was that?" She asked as Killian helped her to her feet.

"Look at the hourglass," Edward said as he was walking over to join them.

They looked at the hourglass and it was full again.

"Does that mean Pan is dead?" Una asked.

"I don't know love," Killian answered. "But, let's bloody get out of here."

"I agree with Hook," Edward said.

Una looked at her father, "But, the dreamshade?"

"I think he will be fine," Tinkerbell said as she fell in on her new wings.

"Tink, your wings," Killian said in an excited tone.

"Yes, I got my wings back," she said as she landed. "I think the island reset itself when Pan was captured."

"Does that mean my father has been healed?" Una asked as she took her fathers hand in hers.

"I believe so," Tink answered.

"Let's get out of here then," Edward said.

They left Skull Rock and was on the Jolly Roger. Hook's crew cheered as they sailed out to open sea.

Killian held Una close to him with her father on the other side. Killian pulled out the magic bean and held it in his hand.

"What about Pan's shadow?" Una asked as her adrenaline wears off and fear starts to sink in.

Tinkerbell walked up behind them. "I left it at Skull Rock. The hourglass should keep it contained."

"What if Felix figures out a way to free Pan?" Una asked. Why did she let the Felix and the Lost Boys get away.

Killian pulled her closer. "So many questions, love," he said. "Let's bloody get out of here while we can and if Felix does learn how to open that box and set Pan free," he paused. "We'll figure it out then." He kissed her on the tip of the nose and threw the bean into the water. He walked over to helm and steered the Jolly Roger towards it.

Edward held his daughter and he can see the worry in her eyes. "I agree with your pirate Una. Let's get out of here and when the time comes we fight the good fight again."

Una smiled up at her father and hugged him as the Jolly Roger sailed into the portal.

* * *

Three years had gone by and Killian and Una's son was three years old. They were arriving at port in the Charmings kingdom. Somehow while Killian and Una were in Neverland battling Pan and the Lost Boys, Snow and James defeated the evil queen and King George. They just had a baby girl and was having a ball to celebrate. They arrived at the castle and were announced to Snow and Charming.

Snow turned around to see them. "Una!" Snow said as her and Charming walked over to them.

"Snow," Una said as they hugged.

"Hook," Charming said as they shook hands.

"Papa," a little voice came from beside Killian.

Killian crouched down to his son's level. "Aye, my boy."

"Papa, play?" his son asked in a small voice.

"Aye, but first you should be polite and say hi to the Charmings," Killian said with a smile.

The little boy turned to face the Charmings and held his hand out to James. James let out a chuckle as he took his hand and shook. Snow offered her hand to him and he kissed the back of it.

Snow laughed, "A charmer just like his father."

Una watched her son run off to play. "You have no idea. He is just like his father." The two women laughed. "Killy, be careful around baby Emma," Una said as she noticed he was over by her bassinet.

"Oh, he's fine," Snow said as the two women walked arm and arm over to their men.

Little Killian watched his parents talk to the Charmings when Emma cooing at him caught his attention. He look down at the cherub looking baby and she was smiling at him. He reached into the crib for her hand and baby Emma grabbed his finger and wouldn't let go. He smiled at the little baby girl wrapped in a blanket with her name embroidered on it.

**Well that's the end! Thank you so much for taking the time and read my story. I am debating on writing a continuation of this story with Killian JR and Emma. If you would like me to please review or PM me and let me know. It's all up to you guys now if I continue this story or not. I will give you guys a couple weeks to make up my mind!**

**Thanks again every one for reading! ILYA! :) :) :) :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello to my readers, I want to say thank you for taking the time and reading my fanfic. I have decided that I will continue this story with Emma and Killian. I haven't decided on a title so if you are interested in reading please follow me as an author. Thanks again! ILYASM! OnceUponAWaywardSon 3 


End file.
